disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Miranda
'Queen Miranda '''is a major character in the film ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. She is the queen after marrying King Roland and is the mother of Princess Sofia. She is voiced by Sara Ramirez. Biography Queen Miranda, was born in the kingdom of Gladiz. Miranda met Sofia's father, Birk Balthazar, who hailed from the kingdom of Friezenberg, and together they moved to Enchancia, where Sofia was born. Miranda (for unexplained reasons,) but what appears, through Sofia, to be death by illness, raised her alone. Born into humble beginnings, Miranda was originally a shoemaker. One day, she was called to fit King Roland for a new pair of slippers, and when they met it was love at first sight. Roland proposed and they were married, making Miranda the new Queen of Enchancia, and Sofia its second Princess. They moved from their shoe shop to the castle, where they were given a grand welcome. Miranda greeted her new stepchildren, the Royal Twins, Princess Amber and Prince James, giving them embroidered patches of the Royal Family Crest she'd sewed, and expressed a hope of being a good and loving stepmother rather than the stereotypical wicked type. Miranda often encourages Sofia whenever she feels she won't measure up to being a princess. She assures Sofia that no matter what, she is proud of her and encourages her to always try and do her best. She also encourages Sofia to use the independent spirit that she inherited from her, especially when Sofia is being pressured by Amber. Personality Miranda is a warm and caring woman, she deeply loves her daughter Sofia, and was happy to become a new mother for James and Amber, to whom she hopes to be the opposite of the wicked stepmother cliche, and she truly loves her husband, King Roland. Miranda is encouraging and supportive of Sofia, always there to lift her spirits when she's feeling down or nervous concerning the expectations she has to meet as a princess, and has great intuition, able to sense when something is bothering her daughter. She gives her motherly advice concerning whatever Sofia is striving to accomplish or is faced with and she's always proud of her. She also taught Sofia the importance of keeping one's promises. She definitely has strength of character, as she accepted the position, title, and duties of a queen despite having originally been a humble shoemaker, and thus far she hasn't appeared to be daunted by her royal duties. Much of Sofia's personality, as well as appearance, are her mother's. Apparently, Sofia gets her curious, adventurous spirit from Miranda. Miranda also is prominent in Sofia's kindness, optimism, perseverance, and intuition. Appearances *''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess'' *"Just One of the Princes" *"The Big Sleepover" *"Let The Good Times Troll" *"Cedric's Apprentice" *"A Royal Mess" *"The Shy Princess" *"Baileywick's Day Off" *"Tri-Kingdom Picnic" *"The Amulet of Avalor" *"The Buttercups" *"The Amulet and the Anthem" *"Tea For Too Many" }} Gallery King Roland II & Queen Miranda.jpeg Sofiafamily.jpg Amber09.png AmberjamesRolandMiranda.png Sofia_and_Miranda.jpg princess-sofia-miranda.png Sofia and Miranda02.png King Roland II & Queen Miranda02.png 02345.jpg miranda q.jpg marry.jpg|King Roland kissing Queen Miranda on her hand aaaaaa.jpg|The Stained Glass Window of the entire family Miranda before being Queen.png|Miranda before her royal career (love at first sight) Category:Queens Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Wise Characters Category:Wives Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Rich people Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Disney Live! characters